As avionics are recently combined with telecommunication technology, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), commonly known as drones, are becoming commonplace.
UAVs with a camera may be used for aerial photography. Their applications or use are also found in other various industries, such as agriculture or product delivery services.
It is not easy for an unskilled user to take high-quality aerial photographs using an UAV. For this reason, producing a satisfactory result in aerial photography demands sophisticated camera control as well as a skill in piloting technique.
Another issue with UAVs is portability. Many difficulties may ensue from, long-term travel with a UAV since they are such heavy and bulky devices, although utilizing a UAV is oftentimes desirable in contexts such as a tourist attraction.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.